Tainted Soul
by inuyashamoon
Summary: Kagome was thrown out of her village at a very young age because she was a hanyou. Ever since then, she has been serving a very powerful youkai. Her life was peaceful until a certain hanyou and youkai came along awakening her past. ONE SHOT


Hello everybody, inuyashamoon here! This story was written in one day so spare me! I think I'm going to stick to one shots. Oh and just so you know, the made up charector Naroutsume is supposed to be Rin. Sorry Rin lovers but i just had change the name. It's so short! Doesn't match Sesshomaru's. Any way. I hope you all like it.

My previous story _What A Legend Can Do _is under construction thanks to a reviewer. You know who you are! Please wait until I post it later next month. Let me know if you want a sequel! On with the story...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tainted Soul**

**By: inuyashamoon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and friends……Rumiko does……-SOB-……**

**Summary: Kagome was thrown out of her village at a young age because she was a hanyou. Ever since then, she served a very powerful demon. Her life was at peace until a certain hanyou and taiyoukai came in awakening her past. –ONE SHOT-**

Not wanting to get involved in a fight with a youkai, she stood there and continued to watch the hanyou struggle to his feet and continue to fight.

"Give up Inuyasha. You know you cannot defeat me," he said calmly.

"Never!" he said. He charged at him again only to be thrown back against a tree.

"I might as well finish this," he said slowly approaching Inuyasha.

Her blood began to boil. 'No body treats a hanyou in that way as long as I'm here,' her mind yelled. With lightning speed, she tackled the youkai to the ground.

"Who might you be," he asked.

"That's not important. Why are you trying to kill this hanyou?" she asked rather rudely.

"He has something that rightfully belongs to me," he said calmly.

She spotted a sword on the ground and picked it up. To the youkai and Inuyasha's surprise, it transformed. "You don't mean this by any chance do you? It seems that the hanyou has a better advantage than you," she said mockingly.

He charged at her. Inuyasha stood up only to fall back down on to his knees. 'Stupid girl,' he thought as he watched her defend.

She blocked his first attack and then jumped to avoid any more attacks. Instead of swinging the large sword like how Inuyasha did, she used it as a shield while directing her attack to the ground.

'What is she doing,' he thought dodging her attack. She jumped onto her feet. For a split second Inuyasha saw her there and then she vanished into thin air. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked around the clearing but saw nothing.

Sesshomaru side stepped to the right a little putting some distance between him and Inuyasha. As if on cue, she burst out of the ground and slashed Sesshomaru across the chest. She then disappeared under ground again.

'Where'd she go now,' Sesshomaru inwardly asked himself. He side stepped again. For the second time, she burst out of the ground and slashed Sesshomaru's back. This time, she stayed in view. She threw the sword at Inuyasha.

"Keep that safe," she said. She felt Sesshomaru's youkai aura approaching her. She side stepped then jumped. 'Damn,' Sesshomaru's mind scolded.

'She's good,' Inuyasha thought watching her maneuvers.

She ducked and kicked his leg. She repeated that process three times. She ran in the opposite direction from where Sesshomaru stood. Sesshomaru didn't see the warning and ran towards her.

'He's slowing down," she thought. She jumped and avoided his low kick. With her lightning speed, she ran around him and kicked him hard on his lower back blasting him towards Inuyasha. He hit the very same tree Inuyasha did.

She ran over to Inuyasha and grasped his hand. "This is our chance. Let's go!" she said dragging him off towards the forest.

Just as Sesshomaru got to his feet, Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Inuyasha was panting. They had been running for almost half the day toward god knows where. They stopped a few times only to check for danger. Either then that, he was tired as hell.

"Where are you taking me, wench!" Inuyasha yelled indignantly.

"If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all," she said avoiding his question.

"Fine. Where are we going?" he asked again.

A low howl was his answer. Instead of stopping to see what it was, she kept her grasp on his hand and continued to run. They leapt off a cliff and into a tree. Using her body as a shield, she pinned Inuyasha to the tree.

He was about to protest when she pushed her back against his chest. "Shh. Someone's coming," she whispered.

Having no time to blush, a figure emerged from the path they had just leapt off of. At first, it kind of looked like Sesshomaru, but once the figures face came into view, she sighed in relief.

"And just how long were you planning on sitting up there?" she said matching Sesshomaru's calm voice.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you," she said.

"Of course I do, you are always happy to see me," she said walking further done the path.

She jumped down from the tree dragging Inuyasha with her. She quickly brushed off some dirt and leaves off of both their clothing and mimicked her actions.

"So, mind telling me why _another_ hanyou had decided to tag along?" she asked.

"I didn't tag along. She dragged me with her in the middle of a battle," Inuyasha said sending her a dirty look.

"Let me guess, you got into a fight with a youkai, she jumped in, kicked his ass and now you are being dragged to god knows where," she said expertly.

Inuyasha was speechless. "I thought so. Well then Kagome, from now on, anyone you bring to the fortress, you are responsible for," she said.

Kagome nodded. "By the way," she said looking at Inuyasha. "my name is Kagome. This is my best friend Sango. We live together in her fortress up ahead," she said with a big smile.

"How do you do?" she said from over her shoulder.

"I'm Inuyasha," he said never forgetting to 'keh' before he spoke.

Kagome snorted unladylike at his response. Though, for some strange reason, that turned him on. Inuyasha turned his head away hiding his blush. His actions, however, didn't go by unnoticed.

Sango inwardly giggled but kept her mouth shut. She thought it best not to tell Kagome…yet.

Inuyasha turned his head back on the path. Just as he did, a huge castle was seen in the distance a little above the trees. His mouth immediately dropped open.

"It's big isn't it?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha could only nod. Kagome had to giggle from the look in his eyes. "Wait 'til you see the inside," Sango said.

"Let me guess, it's huge," Inuyasha said. Kagome and Sango nodded simultaneously.

They reached the gate entrance and spoke with one of the warriors. Using only three simple words, Kagome lead both Sango and Inuyasha through the gates and into the courtyard.

Yet again Inuyasha was amazed. Compared to the forest, the fortress courtyard looked like a garden seen in many heaven movies.

When they entered the castle, they were immediately greeted by several guards. They bowed to the three and lead them up four flights of stairs and down a creepy corridor. They stopped in front of an emerald door and lightly knocked.

"You may enter," said a soft feminine voice.

The guards pushed the door opened. Kagome and Sango walked in without hesitation. Inuyasha, on the other hand hesitated before cautiously entering the unknown room.

Kagome and Sango stopped in the center of the large room. On the far side opposite of the emerald door was a fireplace, a couch and a futon. A desk was seen in the next room along with shelves of books and antiques like ancient statues of previous lords and the weapons they used.

"Have you found anything out of the ordinary in the area?" asked a man with black hair and a short pig tail.

"I smelt miasma while I made my way here. Either then, nothing," Kagome said.

A wolf demon looked up in surprise. "Are you sure it was miasma?" he asked slightly panicking.

"I'm quite certain. The smell faded once we neared the fortress. It could be just a lesser demon," Kagome said.

"Or something more dangerous," said a feminine voice from behind. They turned. Kagome, Sango, the monk and the wolf demon bowed to her as she made her way to her seat.

Regaining their posture, they sat down in the chairs provided and waited for her response. Their waiting hadn't gone to waste for the next thing they heard, shock them all, including Inuyasha.

"Lord Inutaisho will not be pleased," she said.

"Inutaisho? How do you know my father?" Inuyasha asked.

Everyone except her looked at him with wide eyes. "You're……Inutaisho's son?" the wolf asked.

The monk and Sango burst out laughing. The wolf soon joined them. Kagome's anger began to boil. "He's telling the truth," she said. "If he were lying, I would know."

An unseen smile graced her features as Kagome's words reached her companions and shut them up. Her smile left just as fast as it had appeared. Realizing their silence, she stood from her seat and crossed the large empty square separating her from Inuyasha.

She stood with her nose inches away from his. Looking deep into his eyes, she sensed confusion and a little bit of fear in his demonic aura.

She circled him like a prey examining him in the process. She stopped in front of him, crossed the empty space and sat down again.

Her actions had greatly confused all that was present. They all stared at her, waiting for their unasked questions to be answered.

"He speaks the truth. Inutaisho is indeed his father. His silvery white hair and golden eyes greatly resembles Inutaisho's features. The only difference between the too are their race. Lord Inutaisho is a youkai while his youngest son is a hanyou," she said.

Everyone but Kagome and herself was shocked at the reality of her words. Inuyasha had indeed everything mentioned in her spoken words.

Instead of being shocked like the others, Kagome had sunk in all that was told. 'Youngest son? Does this mean that Inuyasha has an elder sibling?' she thought.

Sensing her confusion, she cleared her throat grabbing the attention of all that was present. "Inuyasha isn't the only one with Lord Inutaisho's blood flowing through his veins. He has an elder brother by the name of Sesshomaru," she said.

As if on cue, Sesshomaru entered the room. Kagome flexed her claws and began to growl as did Inuyasha and the wolf demon.

Sango and the monk noticed his features. "He looks more like the lord then Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Why is that?" the monk asked.

"I was born with most of my father's features. Like my father, I am a youkai," Sesshomaru said.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled.

"I was just about to ask you the very same question," he said.

Inuyasha glared at him. Kagome was no longer in her attacking position. She stood behind Inuyasha looking rather lost in thought. She failed to notice Sesshomaru advancing towards her. She snapped her head up once Sesshomaru grasped her wrist.

"Something you want?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact there is," he said smirking.

Kagome struggled in his hold. Realizing how strong he really was, Kagome did the one thing she did best. Taking the risk of twisting her wrist, she turned her body, placed his arm on her shoulder and flipped him breaking a chair in the process.

Sango and the monk backed away from the fight. Inuyasha and Kouga took a giant step back. Kagome stumbled on her feet and grasped her wrist tightly.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet and glared at Kagome. He advanced towards her but stopped when she stood between them.

Because of the slightly dark room, her face was hidden. Even with his golden-yellow eyes, he failed to see her face.

She turned away from Sesshomaru and faced Kagome. "Give me your wrist," she said.

Kagome nodded and did what she was told. Reaching a clawed hand out to heal her twisted wrist, she whispered several words in a foreign language in which only she and Kagome understood.

"I understand. I will prepare for our departure," she said and left the room.

She turned to Sango and said, "Gather the warriors and prepare them for departure. We must move swiftly. We should be able to reach the village within a two days; three at the most," she said.

Sango nodded. "Take Miroku and Kouga with you. I need to speak with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Sango nodded and left with Miroku and Kouga close behind.

Without facing either of the inu brothers, she asked, "What are you reasons for not returning to your father's castle?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru remained quiet. "Is it because you are both ashamed of being born with his bloodline? Is it because he died protecting his human mate? Or is it because you don't want to be reminded of the terrible life you both lived?"

Both the inu brothers flinched. She nodded. "I thought so," She walked over to her seat and sat down. "Sit, you will need to for what I have to say will forever haunt you."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in deep thought ever since they had left the fortress. They just couldn't stop thinking about her final words.

"They look like they just saw a ghost," Sango said to Ayame, the third commander of the army.

Ayame nodded her head. "So does Kagome," she said pointing at her.

Miroku and Kouga looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru to Kagome. As if that wasn't enough, they turned their heads and stared at the woman who sat on the back of huge blue streaked silver wolf demon.

"Naroutsume-san has been awfully quiet. What do you suppose happened during her little chat with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked.

"I don't know. What ever happened must have affected them all. But I wonder what's wrong with Kagome," Miroku said.

"She's been like that ever since Naroutsume-san spoke to her in that foreign language," Sango said thinking back to the horse stables.

They were so busy chatting that they hadn't noticed the Naroutsume was no longer riding beside them, but by Kagome.

"Are you alright?" she spoke calmly.

The inu brothers snapped out of their thoughts the moment her voice was heard. The other's attention was drawn to her voice as well.

Kagome looked at her with sadden eyes. "I don't wish to return to the village. Why must I come?" she asked a little childlike.

"What have I taught you about facing your fears?" Naroutsume asked calmly. Kagome kept quiet urging Naroutsume to continue. "Your fears are meaningless on a battle field."

"But this isn't a battle field! It's a stupid village with stupid people who can't see how similar a hanyou is to regular people!" Kagome literally yelled.

"It is a battle field if you are fighting your emotions!" Naroutsume shot back.

Kagome gasped.

"When your battle involves emotions, you cannot run nor can you hide. All that you can do is fight. Like a real battle, you have two choices, protect others and die trying or sacrificing a few people and save many." Naroutsume spoke those words as if they rolled right out of her mouth.

Kagome knew Naroutsume was right. She knew that she was afraid and that she doubted her own feelings. She knew, but did nothing to stop it.

Naroutsume removed herself from Kagome's side and let the girl ponder about her words. She knew she hurt Kagome but it was the only way.

Kagome lowered her head in shame as a new wave of emotions swam in her eyes. She then remembered what Naroutsume had said back in her room.

Flash Back

_She turned away from Sesshomaru and faced Kagome. "Give me your wrist," she said._

_Kagome nodded and did what she was told. Reaching a clawed hand out to heal her twisted wrist, she whispered several words in a foreign language in which only she and Kagome understood._

"_Remember the village where you grew up? Well, we found out what had happened to your mother," Naroutsume said._

_Kagome stiffened but hid it well. "What happened?"_

"_Your mother left the night before your birthday to see Lord Inutaisho because of a request. When she arrived, she was immediately surrounded by guards and captured. She was put into a cell for five days with no food or water. After five days, she was brought out onto the courtyard to fight Lord Inutaisho himself. Everyone thought he was going to kill her. But when she was spared, his own army turned against him. With the help of his enemy Naraku, Inutaisho's rein of being the lord of the west fell. If that wasn't enough, Naraku had also killed your mother ending her rein as lady of the north. But Naraku wasn't the cause of your mother's death; it was Sesshomaru's poison claw that had caused your mother to grow ill and weak. Now, Naraku has returned and he is now after the sacred jewel shard which is held within my fortress. He is staying in the village you grew up in……"_

End Flash Back

Kagome clenched her hand into a fist. For some reason, she found herself hating Naraku and not Sesshomaru. It should be Sesshomaru that she should hate the most. Why couldn't she hate him, she did not even know.

Naroutsume rode beside her again. Instead of speaking with her, she stopped Kagome. Kagome looked up in surprise.

Naroutsume was scanning the area. "Something is approaching," she said calmly.

Out of the shadows, a feminine figure walked out of the bushes and into the light of the moon. Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Mother," she whispered.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome. 'She knows that it was I who had helped Naraku kill her mother,' he sadly said to himself.

Kagome saw five long scars on her forearm and around her neck. She saw a long scar spread across her leg from inner thigh to ankle. She then noticed the rather large scar that extended from her face to her stomach.

"Kagome, it has been far too long since I have seen you. You have grown to be a beautiful young woman. You can see that you have made new friends and you have grown quite strong," she said smiling.

Kagome dismounted and walked over to her mother. "You have also changed. Your body has developed new scars," she said scrunching up her nose a little.

She giggled and embraced Kagome who stiffened. "My darling Kagome, oh how I've missed. Do you know how long I've been searching for you?" she asked.

Kagome didn't respond. She only closed her eyes and surrounded both her and her mother in a large sphere of pinkish purple like.

Her mother cried out in pain as the light began to grow stronger. She released Kagome and tried to run. She soon found herself trapped in the sphere.

The others had also dismounted their horses/demons and stood by watching the scene prepared just in case Kagome needed help.

Naroutsume saw that Kagome's eyes were no longer their sparkling chocolate brown eyes that brought joy and happiness to all that befriended her, including herself. Her eyes were now completely white, filled with the hatred she had towards Naraku.

She lowered her head. Sesshomaru noticed and glanced over at her. Her raven black hair was now the color of the sunset. Her claws and fangs were ten times longer. When she lifted her head, he noticed her eyes were no longer chest nut brown but blood red filled with the lust of blood shed.

Both Kagome and Naroutsume radiated a strong demonic aura mixed in with unlimited spiritual powers. Naroutsume entered the barrier Kagome had placed and stood beside her.

Kagome's eyes went from white to red. All the hatred she had was still evident in them though.

She stepped forward and slowly advanced towards her mother who had involuntarily stepped back in surprise.

"Your first mistake was killing Korari. Your second was blaming Sesshomaru and Lord Inutaisho. But your biggest mistake was trying to fool us by using Korari's body. Now, you feel how pain and guilt truly feels," Naroutsume said as the red in her eyes deepened making it look like her eyes were bleeding.

Korari laughed evilly. "Naraku has not controlled me. He gave me back my life. Since I have nothing to give him, I chose to join him. So you see, I can now live an eternal life without dying." She laughed again.

Kagome's heart ached. She rushed forward and slashed Korari across the chest. "You would attack you own mother?" she asked confused.

"Because of you, my life was a living hell! I suffered because you mated with a human and for that giving birth to me, a weak hanyou! You'll pay for making me suffer!" Kagome charged at her and slashed her arm.

Korari didn't even flinch. "Your attacks are useless. They won't harm me," she said and kicked Kagome who at that time was busy throwing one after another at her.

Kagome flew backwards and hit the invisible barrier. She hit the ground with a sickening thud. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Naroutsume, Ayame, Kirara, and Raikakou growled before charging into battle. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu as Miroku chanted a spell.

They all surrounded Korari. Korari smirked. With one flick of her wrist, a strong spiritual barrier blasted Kouga, Ayame, Raikakou, and Kirara backwards. Inuyasha struggled to stay in the barrier as Naroutsume and Sesshomaru stood their ground.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and charged at the same time Sesshomaru charged with Tokijin in his hand.

Kagome struggled to her feet. She joined Naroutsume in the barrier and watched as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did battle with Korari.

"_Good job Kagome!" "What a beautiful picture." "My, don't you look cute." "Hahahah, that's my girl!" "I love you, my darling Kagome!"_

Korari's words rang in her ears. Flashes of her long lost memories returned to her. She stared at her mother as she fought off Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was about to slice off Korari's arm when a sent of salt reached his nose. Inuyasha had also stopped. They jumped dodging Korari's attack and turned.

Kagome's blood red eyes were filled with tears of pain. The tears ran down her flushed cheeks.

Korari stood with her back straight. She watched as Kagome approached her. "Why are you crying Kagome? Are you hurt?" she asked.

Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around Korari's waist and pulled her into an embrace. Korari didn't hesitate. She returned Kagome's hug.

"I've missed hearing your voice and seeing your face. If it weren't for you, I would have never met all these people. And for that I thank you," she said softly.

Before Korari could push Kagome away and ask her why, Kagome pushed her clawed hand through her gut and straight out the back. Her spiritual powers purified all the flesh she had touched.

Korari screamed out in pain. With lightning speed, Naroutsume appeared a few feet behind Korari and fired a red beam shaped like a dragon as Kagome jumped sliding her hand out of Korari in the process. Korari's body slowly disintegrated and disappeared. Kagome landed and immediately fell to her knees. More tears ran down her flushed cheeks from her puffy blood red eyes.

Where Korari's body previously stood, a white puffy cloud suddenly appeared taking the shape of Korari. "My darling Kagome, you and your friends have finally released my soul from Naraku's spell killing him in the process. Now, I can rest in peace," she said. She walked over to where Kagome kneeled and cupped her chin making her look into Korari's brown eyes.

"I love you Kagome and nothing will ever change that. You are my daughter and I'm proud at how you have turned out. I just wish I was there to watch you grow and help you through all of your suffering. Thank you Kagome, you have made me proud," she said before kissing her forehead lightly. She turned, thanked Naroutsume and disappeared.

Kagome returned to her normal self and stood. She thanked Naroutsume for all that she had done and quickly hugged all her friends, excluding Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She turned on her heels and walked towards the middle of the forest. Looking over her shoulder, she said, "My soul is tainted with the blood of my mother's soul," and left. Naroutsume watched Kagome's retreating form and said, "If you ever decide to come back, my door is always open welcoming you home." And with that, Kagome vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R! Let me know if you want a sequel! Oh and in case you're wondering, Shippo is not in this fic and Raikakou is Naroutsume pet wolf. Shippo will come in sequel _if_ you guys want one. Ja!

inuyashamoon


End file.
